Babysitter Bunga
"Babysitter Bunga" is the first episode of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It aired on July 7, 2017. Synopsis "When Muhimu the zebra asks Bunga to babysit, his unorthodox style soon catches on, and he is put in charge of several more young Pride Landers."http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-babysitter-bunga/EP023162190032?aid=zap2it Plot Reirei and her family plot to attack a herd of zebras. Nearby, Kion picks up the pack's scent, and the Lion Guard rushes to rescue the zebras from their attackers. Too late, the pack strikes, and Reirei's children, Dogo and Kijana, manage to isolate a young zebra named Hamu from the rest of the herd. Ono spots the double attack, and Kion orders Bunga and Ono to save Hamu while he, Beshte, and Fuli rescue the remainder of the herd. Meanwhile, Kijana hides in the brush while Dogo tricks Hamu into stopping for a game of tag. Just in time, Ono warns Hamu of the trap, and Bunga tackles Kijana to the ground. Dogo makes a last attempt on Hamu's life, but Bunga yells at Hamu to kick Dogo, and the colt follows through on Bunga's advice, successfully fending off Dogo. At the same time, Kion stops Reirei from harming the rest of the herd, and Muhimu realizes that she had lost her son, Hamu, in the panic. Hamu promptly arrives alongside Bunga, who deposits Dogo and Kijana at their mother's paws. Reirei tries to blame Hamu for harming Dogo, but Kion exiles her back to the Outlands, and the jackals take off for home. With the danger abated, the Lion Guard moves to depart, but Muhimu begs them to stay and watch over the herd. Beshte suggests that she take some time for herself, but Muhimu reminds him that she has her son to attend to. Just then, she notices Bunga playing with Hamu and suggests that he take care of her son for the day. Kion is warm to the idea, and Bunga agrees to the task, much to Muhimu's relief. Later that day, Ono expresses his worry to Kion that their team will be at a disadvantage due to Bunga's absence, as Bunga is their best climber. This worries Kion, who decides that the team should practice climbing while Bunga is away. He orders Fuli to climb a pillar of rock in the Lair of the Lion Guard, but she fails to reach the top, much to Beshte and Ono's amusement. Ono makes an attempt next, but proves too small to lift the boulder at the top of the pillar. Finally, Beshte tries, but rolls down the pillar and lands unceremoniously on top of Ono. Across the Pride Lands, Twiga the giraffe attempts to keep her rambunctious daughter, Juhudi, under control. Exhausted, she takes a drink from a water hole, where she encounters Muhimu relaxing on the waterside. Twiga asks Muhimu where Hamu is, and Muhimu explains that she had left her son with Bunga so that she could take some time to herself. Twiga wonders if he would watch over Juhudi as well. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Twiga and several other Pride Lander parents approach Bunga and ask him to watch their children. Bunga agrees, and the children gather around him excitedly. As the young animals look on, Bunga sings "Teke Ruka Teleza", in which he teaches the children to "kick," "jump," and "slide." In the Outlands, Reirei trains Dogo and Kijana to hunt using their father, Goigoi, as a makeshift target. The pups do so well that Reirei decides to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana worries about the Lion Guard, but Reirei asserts that she will come up with a plan to keep the Lion Guard from interfering with their hunt. Once in the Pride Lands, Reirei and her pack overhear Muhimu and Twiga discussing Bunga's babysitting duties at Hakuna Matata Falls. Elated, Reirei decides to attack the little ones while they're separated from their parents, and orders Goigoi to think up a way to distract the Lion Guard and keep them away from the falls. Once separated from Reirei, Goigoi overhears the Lion Guard heading to Hakuna Matata Falls, and he frantically tries to come up with a plan. In the midst of his panic, he accidentally steps on his own tail and howls in pain, alerting the Lion Guard to his presence. The team takes chase, but in the midst of his escape, Goigoi accidentally falls halfway into a pit, and the Lion Guard gathers around him. When questioned, Goigoi claims that he had been chasing an antelope, but Ono assures Kion that there had been no other animals in the area around Goigoi. Suspecting Goigoi of foul intentions, Kion offers to help him out of the hole if he reveals where Reirei and the rest of his family are. Goigoi begrudgingly agrees and tells the Lion Guard that his family is at Hakuna Matata Falls. Fearing for Bunga and Hamu's safety, the Lion Guard charges off to rescue them. Meanwhile, the jackals attack Bunga and his charges, with Reirei taking on Bunga while her pups attack the young animals. In the midst of the fight, Bunga yells encouragement to the young animals, reminding them to "teke," "ruka," and "teleza" in order to fend off the jackals. The plan works, and the jackals are defeated. Just then, the Lion Guard arrives and stares in consternation at the defeated jackals and the triumphant young animals. Fuli questions how there could be so many young animals, and Bunga explains that word has been spreading that he is a fantastic babysitter. Reirei pipes up, complaining to Kion that she and her children have been severely abused, but Kion only agrees to let her go if she promises to never harm another young Pride Lander. Reirei delivers her promise, and the jackals take off for the Outlands once more. After the jackals depart, the children's parents return, and Bunga explains to them how their children had bravely fended off Reirei's pack. The parents are shocked that Bunga had taught their children how to defend themselves, and Muhimu praises him for being the best babysitter ever. Bunga cheerfully agrees and comments that he had known so all along. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Kari Wahlgren as Muhimu * Alex Cartañá as Twiga * Amber Hood as Kijana * Jacob Guenther as Dogo * Ivy Bishop as Juhudi * Lyons Luke Mathias as Hamu Appearances Media The_Lion_Guard_-_Babysitter_Bunga_Season_2_Mini_preview|A mini preview for "Babysitter Bunga" The_Lion_Guard_-_Babysitter_Bunga_and_The_Savannah_Summit_previews|A mini preview for "Babysitter Bunga" and "The Savannah Summit" The_Lion_Guard_-_Babysitter_Bunga_(Promo)|A mini preview for "Babysitter Bunga" Lion Guard Jackal Attack! Babysitter Bunga HD Clip|The jackals attack Muhimu and her herd Lion Guard Teke Ruka Teleza! Babysitter Bunga song|The "Teke Ruka Teleza" sequence Lion Guard The Jackals Strike Again Babysitter Bunga HD Clip|The jackals attack Bunga and his charges References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2